Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a tilting structure of the golf bag.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art golf bag 10 is provided with a tilting structure comprising a base 20, an actuating plate 26, and a leg frame 30. The base 20 is provided in the underside with a level surface 21 and an inclined surface 22. Located at the junction between the level surface 21 and the inclined surface 22 is a pivoting plate 24 which is fastened with the base 20 by two rivets 23. The pivoting plate 24 is provided in the underside with two pivoting lugs 241 for pivoting the actuating plate 26 in conjunction with a pivot 25. The actuating plate 26 is opposite in location to the inclined surface 22 of the base 20 and is engaged with a connection rod 31 of the leg frame 30. With the weight of the golf bag 10 and the external force exerting on the golf bag 10, the prior art golf bag 10 can be tilted such that the golf bag 10 is supported by the the base 20 and the leg frame 30 on a surface. As the golf bag 10 is under pressure, the actuating plate 26 is forced to turn on the pivot 25 so as to come in contact with the inclined surface 22 of the base 20, thereby actuating the connection rod 31 of the leg frame 30. As a result, the leg frame 30 expands to support the golf bag 10 on the surface in an inclined position, as shown in FIG. 3.
The prior art golf bag tilting structure is defective in design because it is complicated in construction, and because the actuating plate 26 and the pivoting plate 24 cannot be easily replaced in the event that they are damaged.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with a tilting structure which is simple in construction and cost-effective.
It is another objective of the present invention to provided a golf bag with a tilting structure which comprises a base, and actuating plate detachably fastened with the base.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a golf bag tilting structure comprising a base, an actuating plate, and a leg frame. The base is provided in the underside with a retaining portion. The actuating plate is provided with a hooked portion to engage a connection rod of the leg frame, and a retaining portion by which the actuating plate is detachably fastened with the retaining portion of the base in conjunction with a plurality of fastening screws.